


cool move still murderously wrong time to be using it

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Gen, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: the moment their paths crossPLACE: wrong universe





	cool move still murderously wrong time to be using it

**Author's Note:**

> Ennoshita is a 1920s film director in Japan.

“CUT!”

Chikara was not happy. This was the fourth day filming the fight scene, and the guys had not yet pulled it off successfully. Sure they had the moves, and the choreography was good, but once they’d introduced the swords, things had gone hinky.  The trouble was that the fighters were too cautious. Far from looking like an epic duel to the death, it was more like a ballet dance. Sure it was beautiful, sure they had the grace he wanted, but where was the action, the passion?

He  gestured for his chief cameraman to come over. Futakuchi’s was smirking as usual, but there was a giveaway tell in the way his eyelid was twitching.

“They’re not getting it,” Chikara muttered.

“We’ll lose the light for another day if we don’t hurry up,” Futakuchi warned him.

“Ideas?” Chikara asked, not too proud because he couldn’t let this drag out for much longer. The money men at Ukai Pictures had already threatened to fire him if he didn’t bring this in on budget.

Futakuchii considered, tilting his head to the side. “They’re apologetic every time they move. Maybe tell them to yell or swear!”

“This is a family film.”

Futakuchi shrugged. “It’s not as if anyone can hear.”

“True.”

“So, tell them to make more noise.”

“I’m not sure Yamaguchi-kun is capable of making noise, and he’s … I think he’s too scared of hurting Kamasaki.”

“Replace him then. As long as Kamasaki wins, then it’s not integral to the film who he beats.”

 _And I could use Yamaguchi later._ He chewed the side of his mouth and scanned the extras hanging around. Several were sitting in the shade, swatting the flies away, but one stood at the edge of the group, hopping from foot-to-foot.

“He’s one of the fighters, isn’t he?”

“Stuntman,” Futakuchi corrected. “He’s shorter than Yamaguchi.”

“But livelier, and he can’t stop moving.”  He strode over. “You! What’s your name?”

“Nishinoya,” came the reply.

“Can you fight?”

“Karate and Kenjitsu,” Nishinoya said. “I’m trained with wakizashi and kantana.”

“Do you want to be killed in my movie?” Chikara asked, laughing.

Nishinoya grinned and gave a bow. “Sure thing, Ennoshita-san!”

He could fight, and as he’d initially been considered for the scene, he’d watched and had picked up the sequences. Against Kamasaki, who could be an obnoxious opponent with a filthy mouth at times, he managed to remain calm and unflustered, even giving back some smart remarks in response. And it was working and working well, Kamasaki raising his sword at the climax of the fight ready to plunge it into Nishinoya’s heart when …

“ROLLING THUNDERRRRRRRR!” cried Nishinoya, who somersaulted out of the way across the dusty ground.

But there was no break in Kamasaki’s momentum and the sword, instead of retracting as it hit a human body, stuck its hilt in the ground and he ended up tipping over and landing on his face.

“CUT!” Chikara yelled. “What the heck was that?”

“Uh… instinct, I guess,” Nishinoya said, jumping to his feet. “Just had this feeling I should get out the way.”

He guessed it couldn’t be helped, and watching the playback later, Chikara agreed with Futakuchi and Ukai that the move looked cool, but with Kamasaki being patched up by the nurse, and the light fading fast, filming had had to be delayed for another day.

“I’m going to get fired, aren’t I?” Chikara complained to Futakuchi over a beer later on.

Futakuchi grinned and took a gulp of his drink. “Not at all. I think you’ve found your next star. Just make sure Nishinoya ditches that stupid rolling thunder move. It’ll never work.”


End file.
